CANCER PREVENTION AND CONTROL PROGRAM Kerri Winters-Stone, Ph.D., and Pepper Schedin, Ph.D., Program Co-Leaders ABSTRACT Cancer is the most common cause of death in Oregonians, making cancer prevention and control key statewide objectives. Research within the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program is focused on reducing cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality through innovative approaches that translate knowledge from the bench to at- risk populations and communities. The program strategically focuses on three thematic areas that have high impact across the cancer continuum: 1) prevention and risk reduction, 2) early detection and screening, and 3) cancer survivorship to address health issues from diagnosis to end of life. Researchers in the CPC Program have uncovered novel mechanisms of increased cancer risk including genetic predisposition for UV-induced oxidative stress in melanocytes, nutrient regulation of histone deacetylase activity in prostate and breast, and COX-2- dependent stromal remodeling in breast, developed culturally-tailored education programs to promote cancer screening uptake, have led in the development of national screening recommendations and best practices within the areas of breast, melanoma, colon and lung cancer, defined key mechanisms responsible for debilitating symptoms in cancer survivors such as cachexia, fatigue, and decreased cognition, and have led studies that apply exercise as a countermeasure to reduce inflammation and restore energy balance and musculoskeletal health that are now part of national guidelines. The program is co-led by Kerri Winters-Stone, PhD, and Pepper Schedin, PhD, two senior scientists with complimentary expertise in population-based survivorship research and laboratory- based preclinical chemoprevention, respectively. The 31 members are drawn from nine departments in the School of Medicine and the School of Nursing. Annual total cost funding as of January 2016 amounted to $5,605,762, of which $3,109,502 was from the NCI and $4,718,559 was peer-reviewed. The discoveries made in this program have resulted in 247 publications, of which 30% are intra-programmatic, 12.6% inter-programmatic, and 62.8% inter-institutional collaborations.